


Long Time No See

by makesometime



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Alicia Washington and the Taylor Brothers [11]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sensible mind told her mouth to say no, to refuse until they were at least settled in. But her sensible mind wasn't the one controlling her in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alicia pulled the Rhino to a sudden stop just in front of the outpost fence, heard a short exhaling of breath to her right and looked over to see Reilly slowly unclenching her hand from one of the support bars. She wasn't the world's smoothest driver and, fine, had been pushing in a bit the moment they got within a klick of the outpost, but it wasn't _that_ bad, surely?

Reilly just smiled at Alicia's unspoken annoyance, amused indifference clear on her face as she flexed her hand and slid out of the Rhino, heading to help the scientists remove both themselves and their equipment from the transports.

When Alicia clambered out herself, her feet were barely on the ground a second before she was looking around, seeking him out, feeling the weight of his gaze on her and needing to see his face to confirm with her subconscious that it was real.

"Lieutenant." Miles greeted from her right and it was all she could do to keep her face neutral as she turned on the spot to face him; his eyes were alight with mirth, mischief, trouble. All of his worst, most irritating (and yet at the same time _ridiculously_ appealing) traits on display for her in the first two minutes of her arrival at the outpost.

God. She was in trouble.

"Colonel." She smiled, moving away to help Reilly unload the Rhino. When she turned back he was only a few feet from her, hands tucked in his pockets, smile on his face. She managed not to react, but it was a close-run thing; to cover this she handed him the crate in her hands with a winning smile and went to fetch another.

This time he took it from her before she could offer it, placed it down and took a firm hold of her wrist. "Can you spare me a moment lieutenant?"

Her sensible mind told her mouth to say no, to refuse until they were at least settled in. But her sensible mind wasn't the one controlling her in that moment. The majority of her traitorous, traitorous brain was going into meltdown at the simple feeling of his skin on hers after months without it.

"Of course Colonel." She said, before looking over at Reilly. "Hold down the fort, Corporal."

The younger woman just barely hid a small smile at her orders but answered in the affirmative as Alicia fought the urge to roll her eyes at her own actions; they were hardly being subtle but her rational thought processes were flickering and dying the longer Miles held her wrist.

She allowed him to lead her away from the science team, tugging her arm from his grasp when he appeared content to pull her all the way to whatever destination he had in mind. She had feet and could damn well use them; nearly told him so but was more than a little aware that he knew as much by now and was just pushing his luck.

Alicia followed him through the main area to a side room; it appeared to have been purposed as a small breakroom, and she went to close the door behind her when he reached for her again, settling his hands on her hips and standing a foot or so away from her.

"I missed you." He said quietly, about the limit of verbalised affection she was ever going to get from him. His seriousness faded as one side of his mouth quirked and he took a step closer, pulling her into his body. " _Really_ missed you."

Alicia both couldn't and didn't _want_ to fight control around him any longer; looped her arms around his neck and let her fingers play through the short hair at the back of his head. "Same here." She murmured.

"Where's my brother? Thought he was supposed to be joining us?" Miles asked, slowly pushing on her hips, walking her backwards.

"Last minute change of plans. He had to stay behind but we didn't think it was worth alerting you since we try and keep these things quiet enough as it is." She explained, revelling in the press of his body against hers.

Miles nodded, eyes fixed firmly on her lips as he spoke again. "How long are you here?" He asked, even though they were both aware he knew.

Alicia opened her mouth to reply but her words were lost in a huff of air leaving her lungs when her back impacted with the wall. Her mouth twisted into a sardonic smile as he pretended to be interested in her answer while his thumbs were hooked in her belt loops and his fingertips were playing along skin exposed by her hitched-up tank. "Five days." She reminded him.

He let out a low hum of pleasure, both sides of his mouth now curving into a genuine smile. "Just you and me for five days. Damn near perfection, Wash."

Her forehead crinkled at his words. "You, me, security _and_ science teams, plus I do have work to do you kn-."

Her words, as completely unheard as she expected they were by him, were none the less cut off by the press of his mouth to hers, lips working over her own with expect care and attention. She whimpered (god _damn_ him for drawing such sounds out of her so easily) as his tongue traced the line of her bottom lip, opened her mouth immediately under him and delighted in the eager way his tongue sought hers.

She felt him nudge her knees apart and tightened her arms around his neck, leaning into the support of the wall as he pressed his thigh up hard against her, rocking the limb casually against her as her vocalisms grew in volume. She gasped at one particularly hard thrust against her core, tearing her lips from his to let out a groan, trying to find it within herself to care that the door was still open; failing spectacularly. She felt his smile run along her jaw, down her throat to the crook of her neck as she pushed back against the pressure of his thigh, pleased that she was actively partaking in their stolen moment.

He timed his next thrust with a harsh sucking of her skin, no doubt leaving a mark just above the line of her collar and her hips jerked in response to the mix of pleasure and pain. Alicia figured she'd have been more able to be irritated with him if she wasn't hurtling towards her release, heat flooding her body as his lips trailed up to just beneath her ear.

"Have to be quiet, Wash. Walls barely thicker than canvas here." He warned, before his lips were on hers once more.

Alicia knew this to be true – in her previous visits (both with Nathaniel and alone) there had been far fewer personnel in the outpost, greater freedom to enjoy verbalising her pleasure, to turn her men on with her sighs and shouts and screams. But now, with the portal closed, the Phoenix Group dealt with and no need for a full contingent at the colony, they finally had an entire unit at the outpost; _plus_ the scientists, they'd have to be far more careful.

All of which the bastard pinning her to the wall (thigh high, hard and unrelenting, moving rhythmically with the blind motions of her hips against him as she crept closer to her peak) was without a doubt well aware of. 

Not that she had much cause to think about this and form a complaint, her hands tightening around his biceps now as her body started to tremble, teeth and tongue battling his in a desperate attempt to stay afloat. He pulled away from her and simply _watched_ as she pushed herself back against the movement of this thigh. She forced her eyes to remain open, took in his face as she climbed ever higher. 

His blue eyes were darkening, she could see the adoration in his gaze mixed with a healthy dose of pride and pleasure in being able to affect her so; amusement that she was so blatantly seeking her orgasm. It didn't come as much of a surprise that he'd try and get her like this as soon as possible; neither, really, did it surprise her that she capitulated without any semblance of a fight.

Looking at him now, seeing the way his eyes drank her reactions in with hunger, the previous five months melted away to nothing. She felt a low moan forming in her throat as heat pooled in her belly and Miles leant forward to capture her lips once more. She practically growled her release into his mouth as he pressed himself into her one more time and she broke with more force than she had expected to less than half an hour after arriving at the outpost. 

When she came back down she was strikingly aware of cool air against her front, opened her eyes to find Miles watching her from a distance, amused, arms crossed over his chest. "Room for improvement in your restraint, Wash."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Given the amount of preparation time I was given, _sir_ , I think I performed admirably."

"Oh Wash, you always do." He purred, sidling closer once more. 

And it was all because he could play her body like a goddamn fiddle.

Alicia placed her hands firmly against his chest. "Didn't expect to be coming ten minutes after I turned up." She said, enjoying the way his eyes darkened once more at her bluntness. She pressed closer to catch his lower lip between her teeth, sucking hard on the already swollen skin. "Not that I'm complaining, sir."

"Should hope not." He mumbled, trying not to engage her further but failing miserably. "Plenty of time to blast whatever expectations you did have out of the damn water."

He was about to give into her fully, she could tell, to sacrifice his desire to remain unfulfilled in the presence of her continued interest in him; instead Alicia felt him step away once more. "Back to work, Wash." He said, and with a patronising pat to her shoulder he was sauntering out the door, leaving her likely quite dishevelled against the breakroom wall.

She scowled after him; knowing he couldn't see it, feeling better anyway. If that was how he was going to play it, she would be _more_ than happy to respond in kind.

–

Alicia wondered, over the course of the next day, if Nathaniel had had any idea what he was sending her into. But then she realised – of _course_ he did, he and his brother were too alike for their own good sometimes. He'd have known that, should she show any desire to do anything other than fall into bed with him for the five days she was at the outpost, Miles would do everything in his power to drive her legitimately insane.

The convoy left Terra Nova at first light, intending to get to the outpost with most of the day remaining to scout out the raw materials they were looking for, and get started on the temporary lab set-up that would be necessary for the duration of their time there. And they arrived, as planned, just before oh-eight-hundred. Which mean Miles had her coming before breakfast.

She thought, after just that, that she hated that man. But oh, how very wrong she would prove to be.

They ate on the go that morning, ration bars and swigs of water from canteens enough to sustain them on the first walk through the jungle. She and Miles took point with Reilly and Jones, one of Miles' men, bringing up the rear. And between them were two of the chattiest scientists she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Miles sensed her irritation but didn't interfere – this was her mission, her place, he was just an assist if things went south. But that didn't stop him, once her repeated requests (orders) for quiet had gone unheeded, from turning and fixing the pair with a glare that could have turned them to stone (Wash tried not to indulge the thought that this would have been _preferable_ ). When they remained tight-lipped after that, she shot him a pleased little smile and he returned it, squeezing her shoulder. When his touch lingered on her skin before he withdrew his hand (something that that no one else would ever catch... she hoped) suddenly the decision to forgo body armour – the outpost was far outside the known hunting grounds of any dinosaurs and it was _stiflingly_ hot outside – seemed like far less of a good idea than it had at first.

Later that day, after another hastily devoured meal, Alicia oversaw work on the lab with a curious eye. This kind of thing was never her forte, but it was still interesting to her and the scientists worked with a care and attention to detail that she herself could relate to. And besides, it had the added bonus of her presence acting as a reminder to them to behave.

She knew Miles had work to be doing. He didn't just sit around the outpost all day waiting for things to happen. But that didn't stop him visiting her with a frequency that would have been amusing if not for his desire to put her more on edge with each moment spent with her. Each time he stopped by, the precursor would be a slight tingling on the back of her neck, hairs rising in response to being watched. Then, the science team would fall quiet, prey trying to make themselves less noticeable in the face of a hunter. She smiled, every damn time, because the experience was so like being out in the jungle and stalked by a Nyko or Slasher and the Colonel damn well knew it.

The first time he just brought her a cup of coffee, let his fingers brush hers as he handed it over and took his leave with a smirk. The second, a datapad with some proposals for their first recon trip the next day; this was accompanied by a hand on her lower back, the warmth of his palm against her tank both a comfort and a tease. The third, he simply situated himself behind her and watched the setting up; letting his breath play over the back of her neck and make her shiver, despite herself.

And then... nothing. He disappeared for the rest of the day, either busy with some task or purposely avoiding her, she wasn't sure. It wasn't until the evening meal that he resurfaced. She entered the dining area to find food, _proper food_ waiting - with all the Terra Novan MREs she'd almost managed to forget they had a full commissary and qualified staff at the outpost. Miles was seated at the large rectangular table when she arrived, along with most of her team and most of his, so she gathered a meal and went to join them.

Miles smiled broadly at her when he saw that she was, for a while at least, projecting the air of being off-duty (no – visible – weapons, hair down). There was a suggestiveness to it that she couldn't quite work out; found herself unable to judge if it was just a typical reaction or if he had some sort of nefarious plans. And, after they'd all eaten and fallen into relaxed conversation, she got her answer.

When she reclined in her chair she became aware of Miles's arm resting along the back of it, a warm comfort along her upper back. She didn't make it obvious that she wasn't bothered by its presence there beyond remaining as she was, engaging Reilly in a discussion of the latest scuttlebutt in the barracks across the table. There was something so... _nice_ about the moment, so unforced that she made the mistake of letting her guard down. 

The first brush against her hair seemed like nothing to worry about. But then it repeated, became more tangible; fingers running through the ends of her loose strands. The urge to react was growing with each second, but a brief warning tug stopped it in its tracks. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miles was looking in completely the other direction, deep in conversation with two of his soldiers; in front of her Reilly was watching at her with amusement.

"Everything okay ma'am?" She asked.

Alicia didn't scowl, didn't narrow her eyes like she wanted to. Just smiled, nodding (receiving another tug in counterpoint to her action). "Fine, Reilly."

The younger woman returned her smile, before launching back into their previous topic.

Which Alicia promptly lost track of as the fingers in her hair became bolder, each motion pulling delightfully against her sensitive scalp, pleasure tickling along her nerve endings and rendering her incapable of conscious thought as she gave into the action that never failed to both relax and arouse. Years of pretending to listen to big-shot dignitaries and boring lectures came in handy as she attempted to continue her conversation and revel in Miles's ministrations, and when Reilly left for guard duty she was apparently satisfied, if not also horribly aware of exactly what was going on.

When Miles too rose to leave she fought the disappointed sigh that wanted to form, something she would never permit in public. When he caught her eye he smirked; she expected the haze of comforted pleasure he'd evoked in her was clear to him, if no one else. But that didn't stop him walking out and leaving her there, denying her any further contact.

She grimaced, rubbing a hand over her suddenly weary eyes. She had a couple more hours work and a shift on watch before she could turn in. Get through those, and maybe she could retaliate.

Pulling her hair back up into a ponytail to remove any possible reminders, Alicia grabbed her guns from the rack and went back to her previous task.

-

When she was finally finished with her duties, satisfied the soldiers on the night shift knew what they were doing (of course they did, they were Miles's men, competent and loyal to a fault), she wandered through the outpost to her quarters for the night.

That these also happened to be Miles's quarters was a fact completely ignored by everyone at the outpost. Even the science team kept their mouths shut over it, something that surprised her.

The fact that his quarters were at the rear of the building, far away from the sleeping quarters of the rest of the inhabitants, was not lost on her. Nor, really, did it make much difference – sound echoed down the hallways of this place without the slightest provocation. His reminder of her needing to keep quiet earlier had been perfectly true, as much as it had been a promise; he would try and make her lose herself so much that she wouldn't remember.

Well, she thought with a sly smile as she stopped just outside his slightly ajar door. Not if she managed to make him forget first.

She pushed the metal door open and it swung silently on its hinges to reveal a spartan room behind, absent particularly many touches of personality; that wasn't Miles's way. His commendations and medals were on display, she knew for a fact that he kept a photograph of her on his personal desk and the gifts she'd given him over the years were dotted around here and there. But other than that, it was just a normal room in a normal outpost.

Except for the man sleeping in the bed on the far side of the room. Nothing about Miles Taylor could be described as _normal_.

And despite that fact that the bastard had wound her up all day, left her buzzing with arousal after dinner and then come to his room and promptly _fallen asleep_ , she couldn't deny the instant blooming of love and affection in her chest at the sight of him.

He was truly asleep, and deeply; the covers were pulled roughly up over his chest, exposing his shoulders and arms, one of which was casually thrown out to the side awaiting her, inviting her. It was this that told her he wasn't acting – such a genuine reaction to her lack of presence in his bed wasn't something he would consciously let show.

And yet she didn't feel even a little bad that she was about to ruin such a peaceful image.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia entered the room properly, shutting the door behind her without a sound. And, while she knew that no one with them would ever _dare_ bother Miles at night, she activated the lock just in case. The clunk of metal sliding home was something she couldn't avoid and she winced as it sounded impossibly loud in the quiet room. Miles shifted in response, arm pulling in tight as he turned onto his side. He was stirring now, back to the far less deep sleep that all soldiers knew well. Which meant she had to work fast.

She removed her boots and shoes, unfastened her fatigues and let them fall to the ground in a matter of seconds. Stepping out of them, she pulled her tank over her head and it landed carelessly on the floor beside them. Down to her underwear, Alicia stole closer to the bed, easing herself up onto the end of it without Miles shifting more. She paused, listened to his breathing and heard it uneven, not the careful rhythm that would suggest slumber. So, he was awake. 

And, apparently, waiting for her next move.

She grinned, crawling up the bed and coming to rest hovering over his body, her hips just slightly below his own. She looked down at his face, saw the corner of his mouth twitching with amusement and reached out for his shoulder to turn him onto his back beneath her.

"Lieutenant." He drawled, his voice as thick and delicious as honey.

Alicia lowered herself until their torsos pressed together, bringing her arms to cross over his upper chest. She rested her chin on the back of her hands, settling her hips more firmly over his own; no hard pressure beneath her. Yet. "Colonel. Did I wake you?" She asked, the affected concern tripping easily from her lips.

He shrugged as best he could with her atop him. "Didn't see there was much to wait up for."

Alicia scoffed, rocking her still-clothed heat over the sheet between them until he groaned – she knew he was naked beneath it, he rarely slept any other way when he was assured of his safety, _especially_ when she was around. "Really, sir?"

"Fancy trying to change my mind?"

Miles watched as a slow, taunting smile crossed her lips. Considered for the first time that maybe she might have come in here with a plan. Couldn't quite find it within himself to worry too much – it was hardly likely to turn out _badly_ for him. But he was loathe to give away the upper hand without having made the decision to do so. 

Alicia's arms uncrossed from his chest as she sat up above him, Miles lifted his own to come to rest on her lower back, before skirting up and undoing the clasp on her bra. She smiled, almost serenely as she let the material fall from her body and groaned when his warm hands covered her newly-exposed skin. Then she gently pushed him away, grabbed the sheet and slowly started to draw it down as she shifted lower on the bed.

She moved with unsurprising grace as she removed the covering from over his body and from under herself, leaving her seated just below his knees. Knowing it infuriated her he pulled his arms up to rest behind his head, emphasising the muscles as he raised one eyebrow at her in a silent challenge. She looked between his half-hard length and his face which such delicious heat in her eyes that he doubted the former would be much of a problem for long.

When she leant forward it was an effort to keep his eyes open against the building anticipation in his chest, but the pressure eased when her lips instead met the strong muscle of his thigh. She nipped at the skin her mouth found, her tongue tracing a path up to his pelvis. She sucked a hard, sharp point at the line of his hip and it took all his mental strength not to arch into her mouth. He was rewarded with a wicked, pleased grin from the woman above him.

Miles was well aware she could have continued to tease him and likely would have if he'd reacted in any other way to her initial attempt. Instead her lips moved over to the base of him, tongue sneaking out to taste and he groaned; he'd _missed_ this. With a combination of her lips, tongue and hands (and, _god_ , just the smallest graze of her teeth every now and again) she brought him to full readiness. With one hand circled around the base of his erection Wash licked the very tip of him before sitting up slightly.

Her hand played up and down his length lazily as she watched him, knowing herself to be in full control at that moment. She lifted up, free hand falling to rest next to his torso as she leaned over him. Her mouth, her so _very_ talented mouth, met his skin just beneath his pectorals, traced the lines and dips of his muscle definition before running along the length of his sternum to kiss him, hard. The hand around him squeezed on its route up and he grunted into her mouth, feeling her smile against his lips.

"Stop playing, lieutenant." He growled in warning when she broke away, chewing on her own lip to hide her triumphant smile.

Her look said it all, the message loud and clear as she moved back down: _make me_.

Which was perhaps the most impossible thing she could ever demand of him as her mouth engulfed him, bringing the length of him not covered by her hand into resistance-destroying heat. She applied the tiniest hint of suction as she lifted off of him, eyes flicking up to watch his face for all of a second before her attention was stolen again. She lowered back down and then slowly pulled up a second time with a hum of approval, placing an obscenely chaste kiss to the top of him which quickly escalated when her tongue flicked out to gather the pearl of liquid forming. He grimaced and let out a heavy groan over which he could barely hear her resulting chuckle.

"Thin walls, Colonel." She reminded him, and then she was taking him in once more.

Miles lifted his head from the pillow with great effort to look down at her, knowing his face was showing something terrifyingly akin to awe as his eyes met her warm brown gaze. Her lips quirked around him as her tongue swiped over hot skin and then she was, inexplicably, moving even further forward. He watched as his length sinfully disappeared into her mouth and her fingers slowly unwound from around him (this was a talent he wished he knew she possessed _long_ ago). He felt the head of him nudge the back of her throat as she swallowed him down and fought the urge to climax from thought alone.

" _Jesus_ , Wash." He groaned and his hands were no longer willing to remain inactive, coming as they did to tangle in her hair and hold her head almost reverentially.

She didn't move a great deal now, simply worked her throat and hummed around him while her hands roamed his skin, prodding and teasing at sensitive points she knew well. She adjusted to slip a quarter inch further down and his hands tightened, pulling at her hair and making her groan; the more forceful vibration racing through him and sending pleasure burning from the tip of his head right down to the soles of his feet.

All it took was one more swallow and he was done for, exploding with a ferocity that surprised them both. His guttural roar of completion wouldn't fail to reach the other occupants of the outpost and as much as the thought of Wash winning would normally destroy his ego, the sensations coursing through his body were too much to allow him to dwell on anything other than how _fucking amazing_ he felt.

Whatever Wash was doing was completely lost on him until he felt her weight settle across his torso again and opened heavy eyes to see her grinning broadly at him. Once she had his attention she licked her lips, tongue darting out to capture a small dot of whiteness just below her bottom lip. She chuckled at whatever look graced his face at _that_ tormenting image and in return he summoned his energy reserves to push up and flip them over until he lay heavily on top of her, head pillowed on her stomach.

"How long have we known each other Wash?" He asked, after what had to have been several minutes of silent recovery.

He hand came to rest on his head, tracing the scars there. "Twenty years."

"How is it that, in all that time, I didn't know you could do that?"

She laughed, the small jerky movements jostling him. "Do what, sir?"

He just nipped at her skin as retaliation. "Don't be a smartass."

"You love it." Wash murmured and god help him, she was right.

Instead of allowing this thought to linger Miles let his lips meet hers and found them still slick and delightfully just a little swollen from her previous activities. The heat of her mouth, the heat that had felt so good wrapped around him, felt even more delicious when probed with his tongue; hers eager and seeking him out.

As their mouths moved together – his lack of haste belying his desire to just _have_ her, right that second – his hands started a slow path over her skin. He started at her hands, linking their fingers together and pulling them up, pressing his weight down through his arms to hold them beside her head. She moaned a little at his display of force, shifted her weight beneath him to better accommodate him above her. He squeezed, just the once, to indicate he wanted her to remain so and smiled when his hands roamed down her forearms and she did just that.

Her eyes snuck open as his palms flattened over her biceps; he watched her hands curl into fists, nails biting hard into her skin as she fought to keep still. He let his fingertips trace the musculature of her upper arms, before his hands skimmed over her chest to press hard against her shoulders. Wash pushed her lower body into him at his display of forceful strength and he felt his body begin to respond accordingly. But he could wait; this was all about her.

He inclined his head to deepen the kiss, swallowing her moans and sighs as his hands tracked over her sternum to cup her breasts in calloused hands. He felt the vibration of a growl starting in her chest, catching in her throat as he kneaded, ever so softly, nipping at her bottom lip as they took the opportunity to draw in much needed air. His mouth was back on hers when the thumb and forefinger of each hand tweaked her nipples simultaneously and her hips bucked against him. Interesting. He knew from experience that Wash went through varying cycles of what in particular turned her on and he'd managed to catch her right in the middle of his very favourite.

He tore his mouth away from hers, enjoyed her little mew of disappointment – unbidden, he knew. Such a sound she wouldn't allow herself if he weren't truly in the process of rendering her insensible. He couldn't help the curve to his lips as he kissed his way along her jaw, down her neck. He stopped at the skin where her neck met her shoulder, sucking in alternate hard and soft rhythms as his hands continued to play over pebbled peaks. He continued, mindless patterns coming to mind as his mouth switched to the opposite side of her throat, thoroughly abusing the skin there in equal measure. He pinched particularly hard at her right nipple and she gasped, pressing upwards into his touch. His favourite cycle _and_ she wanted it rough. He really was the luckiest man alive.

He removed his hands from her skin, placed them beside her hips on the mattress and lowered himself fully against her so the bare skin of their chests rubbed against each other. He felt the sensitive peaks tighten even further as he slid down her body, thinking it must be bordering on painful for her as his mouth became level with her chest. He watched with wonder as her breasts rose and fell in front of his eyes with each heaving breath she took, looked up to see her brown eyes locked firmly on his face. Settling his weight on his knees he lowered his mouth to her skin.

Miles expected more of a reaction when he first circled the nipple of her left breast with the very tip of his tongue, before licking a broad strip over the entire area. He moved his mouth to the top curve of her breast, placed an open-mouthed kiss to it before sucking, pressing his teeth in and _biting_ , just for a moment. This drew a strangled moan from her and he allowed his eyes to drift up to her face to see her bottom lip gripped firmly between her teeth. She was fighting against the need to be vocal, to express her enjoyment of his actions, let him know how intensely he was pleasing her. Unfair, he thought, given the volume of his own release just a short while before.

But, it was nothing more than another challenge, a situation to adapt to and overcome. He made sure Wash was watching before placing his thumb and two fingers in his mouth, circling them with his tongue to ensure they were wet and then reaching for her unattended breast. At the same moment he placed his mouth over the nipple of her left breast and bit down as he pinched, hard, at her right. Her reaction, while still contained, was far less reserved and he couldn't hold back a groan of his own at her pleasure in the sharp pain he inflicted on her. The noise vibrated through her and he heard another hitched gasp escape.

Switching breasts, he let a hand cover the entirety of her left; squeezing and teasing as his lips and teeth ravished her previously untouched skin. He caught her right nipple between his teeth and tugged, drawing something akin to a keen from her, a sound which once again got caught in her throat through sheer force of will, escaping only as a whine past her bitten lips. Her hands, still resting by her head were now curled into such tight fists that her fingers _must_ be protesting; he could practically hear the joints creaking even over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears.

Miles knew if he continued with this – continued to torment her, taunt her, bring her enough pleasure to crack the control she was clinging to – he could most likely make her break without touching her anywhere else. He'd got close a couple of times in the past, hadn't had quite the same damn beautiful alignment of circumstances to allow him to reach that holy grail. And now he was going to pass that opportunity up, willingly, for a chance to force an even more desperate reaction from the woman beneath him.

When he finally shifted, his lips running down to press kisses to her stomach, over scars long-since healed and new marks that he hadn't had the chance to ask after, Wash grumbled, annoyed. He smirked, the tiniest of quirks to his lips, knowing now that his imagination of her reaction and the real truth of it were one and the same. She _had_ been close. But now she had a chance to catch her breath before the second wave began.

Not that he was going to give her particularly long to do so. He moved off of her completely, gently easing her legs away from his body when she attempted to hook them around him and hold him to her. He tutted condescendingly at her and she huffed out a frustrated laugh, but there was a smile on her face. Kneeling just beyond her he gently lifted her legs until her feet were flat on the mattress, before pushing her knees apart, spreading her wide. He knew it wasn't the most mature thing to fixate upon but he loved how damn _flexible_ she was. Didn't even flinch when her thighs hit the mattress and he leant forward, eyes on her the entire time. 

He kept his hands on her thighs, holding her in place as he levelled his mouth with the material of her underwear and blew a hot stream of breath over the soaked black cotton. She whimpered, hips jutting up from the bed for just a moment before she regained control of her reactions. Miles slid his hands slowly along the soft warm skin of her thighs, letting one run up rest in the curve where leg met hip and essentially hold her down, while his other moved down to behind her knee to pull her limb higher. He then moved away from her heat to run his mouth over her inner thigh, letting his day-old beard rub her skin.

" _Miles_." She breathed, hand coming to rest gently on the back of his head and he smiled broadly against her, nipping in response to her nails scratching over his scalp.

He brought a hand to the damp material covering her, rubbing his knuckles harshly over it before letting two fingertips slip briefly underneath the elastic.

"Hmm?" He murmured against her skin, mostly as a distraction to stop himself delving into the teasing temptation of her heat.

Her nails tightened as his fingers retracted, back to just rubbing over the material. "With all due respect sir, are you actually going to _do_ anything?" She breathed, laughter there but just out of reach as a pad of his finger passed over her clit.

He grinned. "Just for that, lieutenant, I'm going to make this last _even_ longer." He promised, running both hands up to grip the sides of her underwear.

With aching slowness he began to tug them down over now-together thighs, pressing his tongue to each inch of exposed flesh; a swirl of wetness here and light suck of her skin there and by the time he had the material removed, she had a line down each inner thigh to her ankles as beautiful and slick as her newly-exposed core.

She looked down at him, still defiant, though the image was ruined slightly by her panted breathing. In response he just grasped her thighs, pulled them back open and spread her wide once again as he dived in to run one slow lick along the length of her.

The cry she let out was music to his ears, her earlier lip-biting long forgotten. As he circled her clit her reaction was once again muted and he looked up to see the back of her hand pressed to her mouth. He continued to tease with his tongue, never committing to an action for long. Licking and nipping at her wetness, he tasted her and relished the way it was _him_ that did this to her, got the great, stoic, Alicia Washington on her back and _desperate_ on a regular basis. He definitely hadn't done anything in his life to deserve the ability to say that.

And to be honest he wasn't sure that anything he _could_ have done would warrant him being able to watch with eager eyes the way she was now biting her fist to stop the cries escaping her throat. Determined to break her, now, he added his fingers to the mix, letting them circle her entrance but not slip inside as he nibbled her bundle of nerves. 

She let out a growl of frustration as her release remained achingly out of reach, and it was only once he slipped first one, then a second finger inside her that she started to build up to it once more. Her hips rocked back against his probing, the way he scissored his fingers within her made her back arch upwards as the hand that wasn't occupying her mouth came down to tease over her nipples. 

He grinned at her tending to herself – normally he'd take pleasure in demanding she stayed still, not help herself along but tonight was all _about_ getting her to her orgasm, as frequently and as audibly as possible. So he redoubled his efforts, fingers pumping faster as he gripped her clit between his teeth and tugged on it, laving over the trapped skin with his tongue.

Her subsequent release could only have been more spectacular if she'd been able to let go as she normally would. Instead she buried her teeth in her hand hard enough to nearly break the skin and her scream (normally resonating so blissfully in his ears) was strangled to something akin to a dull, broken moan.

Which, in this little competition they had going on, was just not good enough.

So he kept going, kept letting his tongue play over her clit. She whimpered, hands coming down to his shoulders in order to push him away. He removed his fingers from her, using both hands to pull hers away from him and place them flat on the bed. One stern look from him and she was clutching the sheets while he pushed hard to pin her hips to the bed.

All without ceasing his mouth's assault on her.

"Miles, please." She moaned, and he could hear the crinkle of cotton as her hands fisted hard on either side of him. 

He pulled back just enough to talk. "Please what?"

"Please, _stop_." She whined, then whimpered when he did the exact opposite. "Let me... I need..."

She trailed off as she sensed there was really nothing she could say to make him cease his attention to her at this point. He'd done this before, worked her to such a frenzy that she couldn't remember her own name; but not with such intention behind it, not with the desire to break her in retaliation for how she had him.

Her second orgasm snuck up on her. Her entire body pulled tight, her legs snapping to clench against his sides and her back bowing under the force of the release. She cried out, hands too far away to muffle it, and the sound was getting closer to what he was searching for. When she collapsed back against the mattress he removed his restraining hands from her, smirking a little when he saw small bruises forming where he'd had to work especially hard to hold her steady.

He knew, deep down, that to continue now was almost cruel and completely contrary to his intentions; she was so over-sensitised that the slightest touch would border on pain and she must be close to losing the ability to make noise beyond whimpers and needy little moans. But that didn't stop him from plunging two fingers deep into her as his mouth met her slick skin once more. He searched for the spot that would normally make her back arch and her voice cry as she thrust back into his touch. When he found it this time he pulled his mouth away from her and watched his fingers disappear into her over and over, stroking calloused fingers across the area that made her shatter with striking inevitability. When she did reach her peak for a third time there was no indication beyond the high-pitched catch of her breath and the way her muscles clamped down on him, pulsing around him with none of the weariness she so outwardly displayed.

Sitting back on his heels he looked down at her now, boneless beneath him, a direct result of his assault on her and couldn't hold back a smirk. There were few things in his life he was more proud of than his ability to affect Alicia Washington so viscerally, to reduce her an indolent heap of pleasure; her head lolling to the side, her eyes closed and her mouth twisted in a smile the combination of amusement and exhaustion.

He crawled up over her, chuckling slightly when the woman below him found enough energy to loop her legs around the back of his thighs and secure him between her legs. 

He lowered his hips to hers and cursed at how damn good her wetness felt against him. He slid along her heat, his previous actions both easing the way and enhancing his pleasure at the motion. When the tip of his length met her sensitive clit she groaned, tilting her head back so she was looking directly at him, had she the energy to open her eyes.

He rocked his hips against her, teasing both her and himself, smiling when her forehead creased and she shifted underneath him - to get closer or further from him he wasn't sure. He grinned, ducking his head to capture her lips and barely getting a response.

"What do you want lieutenant?" He murmured in her ear, punctuating his questions with another press of his tip to her bundle of nerves, a course of action that was fast driving _him_ insane, let alone her.

" _You_. " She purred, arching up into him with what little strength she had left.

"Where?" He questioned, length sliding back down to probe at her entrance.

Her eyes snapped open at his teasing and he was treated to a glare that would put the fear of God in a lesser man. "Inside me, you son of a bitch."

Were he a stronger man in this moment - no, make that a more foolish man - he would have drawn it out further, wound her up even tighter, called her on her technical insubordination. But her weary limbs were finding their strength around his thighs, her glare always galvanised his spirit and her taste was still heady in his mouth. The combination defied his resistance and without warning he penetrated her, his simple forceful action sending her straight up to the edge once more. 

She teetered precariously on the edge of her fourth explosion of pleasure, eyes fixed firmly on his. With no indication of his intentions, Miles rolled them until she was on top; her hands flew to his stomach and the pressure of her steadying hands made his breath rush out of his lungs with a chuckle.

Her thighs tightened on either side of his hips, a quizzical look crossed her face even as she began to slowly roll her hips against him."Sir?" She asked. When he remained resolutely still beneath her, she smiled. "Orders, sir?"

Miles grinned, easing her hands up to rest on his upper chest, forcing her to lean over him. Time to see how easy the resolution of his plan would be. "Let go, Wash."

She frowned, not immediately getting his meaning. Then it dawned, clear as day on her face and her hips stilled. "And if I don't?"

"There are other ways, lieutenant." Miles shrugged. "Not sure you want me to use them."

Her eyes narrowed, sizing him up. Judging the seriousness of his threat. Whether there was any way she could get out of this with her dignity in tact.

Whether she _wanted_ to.

Miles watched her face as the emotions passed over it; the decision being made would colour not only the rest of their night but the rest of her time here. Would she allow him this triumph, allow herself the ultimate release, if it meant enhancing the knowledge the soldiers and scientists in the outpost no doubt already possessed?

When her hips slowly resumed their motion against him, tempo increasing in just the right increments to drive them both steadily insane, he had his answer.

"That's it, let go." He murmured, one hand curling over her hip as the other reached up to tangle in her hair. "Let go for me, Wash."

She gasped as the grip of both hands tightened, forcing herself down on him particularly harshly. "You are such a smug pain in the ass."

His response was to let the hand on her hip slide back to squeeze hard at her ass, guiding her movements over him for a brief moment. "Mmm, the very best kind though."

She laughed, nails scratching over the slick skin of his chest as she lifted herself off. "So proud of yourself Colonel... _ah_!" She trailed off with a sharp cry as his hand tugged her hair, craning her neck back when he started to thrust up into her. 

"Give me a reason not to be." He returned, tempted to flip them over but needing her to bring her own orgasm, even if it was under his guidance.

A dark chuckle was his reply. "You know I can't do that. That's where the smug part comes in."

Miles smirked, pulling her down to crush their lips together, if only to shut her up. "Don't remember you being this goddamn talkative." He said when he let her go and she pushed up to brace herself against his chest once more.

A shoulder lifted in a shrug. "You told me to let go."

He traced his hands over her stomach, moving up to cup her breasts and tweak the nipples, kneading at the same rhythm as her hips. " _Not_ what I meant."

Her grin was positively wicked. "I know."

Miles sensed his control of the situation fast slipping way, so let one hand run down to where they were joined, skimming fingertips over her swollen clit once more. She struggled to get in enough air as he continued his assault on her; lifting and thrusting back down, circling her hips with greater force, greater speed.

"Christ, Wash." He groaned, feeling his own release approaching like a damn tidal wave. "You're a lot of work."

She barked out a laugh, surprised, and it was enough distraction to allow him to mount one final attack, thrusting up hard into her as one hand pinched her clit and the other rolled her nipple between unforgiving fingers.

She went still for all of a second before her head fell back and a wanton cry escaped her lips, broadcasting her pleasure, the moment of her breaking, to the entire outpost. Miles followed her swiftly, unable to hold back at the moment of his retribution. His moan mingled with her elation and together they came down from their high, Alicia falling to rest against his chest, head tucked into the crook of his neck.

Miles allowed them to stay like that until the chill in the air became too much to bear. With a laugh he rolled Alicia's limp form off of him (slowly, as it was just as much of an effort for him to move). He didn't protest when she curled up beside him, but did stall at the sight of splotched redness on her chest. Checking her over for the source of the blood his eye was caught by his own chest.

Looking down he saw ten perfect half moon shapes spaced over his pecs, each one with blood beading along the tiny wound. He laughed, swiping a finger over one that hadn't been disturbed by Wash collapsing on top of him.

"What's so funny?" Alicia muttered sleepily from beside him.

He moved his hand to present his blood-stained finger to her. "Gotta do something about your claws, Wash."

In response she took his hand and gently ran her tongue over the blood, before leaning over him to clean the marks she'd left behind. She moaned as she caught his eye and saw what he expected was a slow-burning lust there (because damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen).

He reached for her and pulled her up, clashing their lips together to taste the coppery tang of his own blood on her lips; finding it oddly arousing if he only had the energy to follow through. But then Alicia broke away with a smile before settling beside him, effectively taking the issue away. 

"Call it even?" She murmured, clearly on the route into slumber.

He chuckled, pulling her closer. "Deal."

-

A Sunday morning was no time to be doing paperwork, but when such time was normally spent in bed with your very attractive second, whiling away your precious spare time in the pleasures of each other's body... well, nothing else really compared. So, for Nathaniel, paperwork it was. 

He'd already been visited by both Jim and the good doctor that morning (separately, yet he suspected some coordination) and it was barely oh-nine-hundred. It was... touching, in a way. That the colony, post the Phoenix Group and all of its associated events, was so concerned over his ability to function without Wash around, even if she was only a hundred klicks away (rather than anywhere... worse). But no matter how many times he proved to them that he didn't fall apart without her, still the checking up on him continued. He sighed, shook his head with a small smile of contentment and looked down at the plex in his hand once more. He really couldn't complain.

And besides. He had no real reason to worry in the first place, not in the way they seemed to expect. If anyone knew how to make sure nothing happened to Wash with anything near the obsessive care he himself now employed, it was Miles. He carefully didn't dwell on quite _how_ well he'd be looking after her – five days of such thoughts would surely lead to madness – but he knew there was no cause for concern.

Just as he felt himself become engrossed by the report in front of him his comm device chirped with Wash's ident.

"Commander, Lieutenant Washington reporting in."

He frowned at the small device, picking it up and checking the signal quality readout. Wash's voice came through sounding almost... distorted. Crackly. One of the things they'd worked on after the portal had closed was better communications over long distances and that definitely shouldn't have happened. His display revealed full strength signal.

"Sir?" Her voice came again, and now that the device was closer to his ears he could determine there was no background noise to indicate a bad line. It was only in her voice.

"Wash, good to hear from you. Anything wrong?"

He could almost hear her frown. "Nothing, sir. Why do you ask?"

Nathaniel felt a slow smile forming as she spoke a longer sentence. There was no distortion at all; Wash was losing her voice. The words came out slightly croaky, from a well-used throat. He chuckled before activating the comm again. "Big night Wash?"

Nathaniel heard laughter from somewhere in the room with Wash, heard her mutter what sounded like ' _not you **too**_ ' before the laughing abruptly stopped at the sound of something heavy colliding with a metal wall.

"Could say that sir." She said with diplomatic grace, despite the fact that her voice broke over his title. "Anything we need to know about regarding the colony?"

"Not right now." Nathaniel said, placing down the plex and folding his arm across his stomach. "Anything at your end?"

"No sir, we'll be initiating the mission today, sir." He just about made out – further use of her voice clearly wasn't helping.

He smiled as he pictured her, glowing from the responsibility of command, free from the trappings of the colony's command structure to do as she saw fit. She was never more beautiful to him than in moments such as that, and he hoped Miles had the sense to drink her in rather than interfere.

"Well then, Wash. As you were." He said.

" _You heard the man, Wash._ " Nathaniel heard his brother say, swiftly followed by the unmistakable sound of an elbow impacting with a gut.

"Thank you sir. I'll check in again same time tomorrow."

Nathaniel smiled. "Wash? Be careful." 

She paused, noting the real meaning behind his words. A smile would be forming on her face as she replied. "You too, sir."


End file.
